


impartial nudity

by mouseymightymarvellous



Series: tales of gutsy shinobi [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous
Summary: Lady Justice isn’t just blind… She’s naked.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Series: tales of gutsy shinobi [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712554
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	impartial nudity

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared, okay?
> 
> Does that excuse me? Probably not.
> 
> You should blame Naty, regardless.

“This is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with,” Sakura hisses into her mic.

“You agreed to go along with it,” Naruto points out from where he is—hopefully—ensconced in the van.

She’s going to kill him if she goes through with this, only to find out he ditched surveillance and it could have all been avoided.

“Six guards on the door,” Sai murmurs to her as he hands her of the car.

Sakura nods in thanks as he presses her props into her palms, her grip relaxing around the hilt of the sword.

Then, she sets her shoulders, lifts her chin, and starts walking.

Not for the first time, she swears to herself that another of Kakashi’s outrageous training exercises has actually proven useful. Sakura will never admit it to him though, because he’s smug enough as it is, and she dislikes feeling nineteen again and realizing that she should have followed her mother’s advice.

The press line is struck dumb as she walks, the silence finally punctuated by a single bright flash, and Sakura ignores the shouting as they descend back into cacophony, her focus on her feet and her destination.

“My invitation,” she tells the woman with the clipboard, and hands her the thick RSVP card embossed with the name of Sakura’s most solid Tsuchi no Kuni identity. She cannot believe that she is going to burn the years she has spent faithfully updating social media and paying taxes and all the other minutia of maintaining an alias on this ridiculous plan.

“Ma’am,” the woman starts, “you’re—“

“A lovely Lady Justice,” interrupts a familiar voice, and an all too familiar weight settles itself on her waist.

He is wearing gloves: a small mercy.

“When you said you would be late because your costume was taking you longer than you thought, this isn’t what I was expecting,” he continues. “I would have waited so we could have taken the same car.”

“Wait,” Naruto whispers over coms, “is that—“

“Oh,” Sakura smiles, and laughs, letting her head tip back a fraction to bare her throat, “you know how I enjoy surprising you.”

Unfortunately, Sakura has money riding on the fact that Sasuke is going to be responsible for the next mission that goes to shit, so she resists the urge to drop the scales she’s holding in her other hand so that she can come up swinging.

Why the fuck did no one flag that he would be on the guest list?

“Come,” Gaara no Sabaku says, “the music is starting, and you wanted to dance.”

“Sir—“ the woman with the clipboard goes to interject, but Gaara is sweeping them through the entryway and into the building.

Sakura traces their path over her memory of the old fort’s blueprints, and hates herself just a little bit for how easily she moves in answer to Gaara’s hand in the small of her back.

There are whispers all around them, and Sakura ignores them in favour of Sai’s updates on the location of their mark and concentrating on not turning around to—

“So,” Gaara says into her ear, the one without her com, because he knows exactly who and what she is, “do I get an answer for exactly what you’re doing here and in such an…interesting costume choice?”

“Ask Naruto,” Sakura bites out, and immediately winces.

“Say hi to Gaara for me!” Naruto chimes into her other ear.

She’s going to murder him.

Both of them.

“Ah,” Gaara says. “But you’re right here, who knows when I’ll next have the opportunity to talk with Naruto?”

Sakura is a professional and so she does not take out her com and shove it into Gaara’s ear and leave the two of them to it.

Anyways, Sai is at least doing his job, and it would be poor manners to ignore his updates.

Accordingly, Sakura heads towards a far corner of the ballroom they’ve entered, where the blueprints say should be an entrance to the old servant corridors, Gaara following easily behind her, even as he lets his hand slip from her skin.

“Where are we going?” he asks as she paces out the distance along the wall to where the door should be.

“No where,” Sakura says. “ _We_ are going no where. I am going to do my job, and you’re going to do whatever you want, as long as it isn’t following me.”

“But Sakura,” he says and, really, it is inexcusable how she lets him back into her space without thinking, “how are you going to wield that sword if you also have to carry your scales. I should come with you to hold them as you…behead your target, I’m assuming.”

Sakura freezes in the act of pushing her blindfold out of the way to glare at him, and forces herself to drop her hand back down to her side, the cold metal of the scales biting against her thigh.

“Don’t be an idiot,” she says, “I’m not going to use the sword. That’s what the poison is for.”

She can practically hear him blink. “And where, exactly, are you keeping a vial of poison on you?”

And then she can’t hear it, but she can definitely feel the way his gaze traces its way down her sternum, kissing the curve of her stomach, and lower, towards her bare feet.

Sakura swallows heavily.

Naruto is dead. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s dead.

“Can’t exactly be accused of being accused of poisoning a man if you don’t have anywhere to carry it,” she says.

Gaara snorts. “That doesn’t sound like one of your plans.”

Sakura purses her lips. “It isn’t.”

“Well. I’ll save a dance for you when you return,” Gaara finally says. “You’ll need to spend the evening, to alleviate suspicion. And we should catch up.”

Sakura stills as he brushes his thumb along her cheekbone, suddenly aware of her lips and the cool air across her breasts.

“I’ve missed you,” Gaara says, and steps back.

Sakura takes a deep breath.

As soon as she is done, she is killing Naruto. She even has a sword for it, and no clothes on to hold the bloodstains.

Sakura ducks into the hidden door, and does not think about what Gaara’s face might look like behind her.

Against all odds, coming to a costume party as a nude Lady Justice to murder a man somehow isn’t the most unlikely part of this evening.

Gaara has missed her.

That is—

Well.

She has two men to murder.

Naruto isn’t getting out of this that easily.


End file.
